The Marsh House
The Marsh House is a location in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. It is the hotel where Clementine's parents stayed when they went to Savannah before and maybe during the outbreak. It is also where the Stranger stays with Clementine after kidnapping her. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Right before the outbreak began, Ed and Diana (Clementine's parents) went to Savannah, Georgia, leaving Clementine with Sandra, a babysitter. At some point, Ed was attacked by "some crazy guy near the hotel", most likely a walker. Diana took him to the emergency room at a hospital to have him checked out. She left three messages for Sandra saying they were going to stay a extra day due to Ed not feeling well, when the apocalypse finally broke out and walkers began appearing on a large scale. It is mentioned that the Federal Rescue Services along with the U.S. Military tried to place the hotel under quarantine to prevent the further spread of infection and keep things under control however, they were unsuccessful and the whole city fell to the undead walkers. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" The hotel is mentioned by Clementine and Diana when Lee gets to Clementine's house and listens to the answering machine. It is also mentioned on a note Lee can find on the fridge. Lee is also told by Clementine that her parents are on vacation there and fearing the alternative (her parents being walkers), Lee takes Clementine and decides to look after her for the time being. "Long Road Ahead" It is briefly mentioned again when Clementine finds out that the train that Lee and the survivors are using are heading to Savannah and she strongly suggests to Lee that she would like to try and find them at the hotel. "No Time Left" Once Clementine is kidnapped and Lee begins to talk to the stranger over the radio, he tells Lee to meet him at the hotel to discuss things. After battling his way through thousands of walkers, Lee makes his way until he see a hotel room where he finds the stranger with Clementine in one of the rooms. He says that it was his car the group found at the end of Starved For Help. After hearing about the things Lee did, he decided to take Clementine to keep her safe and start a family (after losing his own family). While discussing, Clementine escapes and picks up a weapon that Lee points out on the table. Lee then fights the stranger in which it can end up two ways: one way is you can strangle the stranger and you have the choice to shoot him in the head to prevent re-animation or another way is the stranger strangles Lee to death, but Clementine shoots him in the head. Lee and Clementine are reunited and after exploring the room leave the hotel however are attacked by a walker. Lee kills it and discovers a way to make it through the city undetected by the walkers. He covers Clementine with walker guts and the two proceed to sneak through the crowd of walkers undetected. However, while walking, Clementine sees her parents both as walkers and Lee tells her not to look but passes out from the bite's infection on his arm after being bitten by a walker. He however escapes with Clementine from the streets and seek refuge in a nearby Jewelry Store. Deaths *Ed - Bitten by walkers. (Alive) *Diana - Bitten by walkers. (Alive) *Stranger - Shot in the head by Clementine. (Determinant) ''Strangled by Lee. ''(Determinant) ''Shot in the head by Lee. ''(Determinant) Gallery TMH 2.png Marsh House 2.png TMH 1.png TMH 5.png TMH 3.png NTL Hallway.png Marsh House 3.jpg Marsh House 4.jpg Put Your Things Down.png Marsh House 5.jpg TMH 4.png Wouldn't Hurt a Fly.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-48-62.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-45-15.jpg NTL Hoard Scared.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-46-57.jpg TMH S2T.png Trivia *The Marsh House is inspired by the real life hotel called the Marshall House, which is the oldest hotel in Savannah, Georgia. **The Marsh House has a similar apperance to the Marshall House as well as location, being a few minutes' walk from the Savannah River. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Savannah